Legado Paterno
by Hetare Tenshi
Summary: Muchas de sus tradiciones eran prueba del mestizaje… Esa no era una de ellas. Bien podría compararse –de cierta forma– con lo que hacía su abuelo cuando vivía, pero seguía siendo un legado exclusivo de su padre… Un legado que él ya no estaba dispuesto a continuar.


Titulo: Legado Paterno

**Resumen**: Muchas de sus tradiciones eran prueba del mestizaje… Esa no era una de ellas. Bien podría compararse –de cierta forma– con lo que hacía su abuelo cuando vivía, pero seguía siendo un legado exclusivo de su padre… Un legado que él ya no estaba dispuesto a continuar.

**Fandom**: Hetalia

**Personajes**: OC!Emiliano/México, mención de mi esposo(?) Antonio/España

**Género**: … *insertar género apropiado aquí* (?)

**Rating**: … ¿General? ¿+13…? Sí… +13 por si acaso :3

**Capítulos**: 1

**Estado**: Finalizado

**Dedicatoria**: a los asesinos… ;) digo, toreros… (?)

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

**Notas**: Estaba entre ese título y "tradición"… los dos son fail uwu

**Nota 2**: Siento que el final es muy fail… x3 ustedes juzguen~

**Nota 3**: ¡Juro que algún día volveré a mi etapa de escribir FrUk…! Mucho Fruk bonito *u* (?)

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

3 de Mayo de 2013

Apagó el televisor, suspirando pesadamente y echando la cabeza hacía atrás… Finalmente se había logrado un poco de _progreso_, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Sonrió de medio lado con una mezcla de amargura y satisfacción. Sí… Esa noticia era señal de progreso, estaba seguro de ello y no se iba a retractar por pensar así. Pero… Una parte de él, de su lado humano, no estaba seguro de cómo debía sentirse al respecto…

Muchas de sus tradiciones eran mestizas: una mezcla perfecta entre sus raíces indígenas y sus raíces españolas. Pero aquello que se acaba de prohibir… Eso era netamente español; quizá podía compararse –de cierta forma– con los espectáculos que solía montar su abuelo cada vez que alguien era ofrecido a los _dioses_, pero seguía siendo algo español, una enseñanza de su padre… No tenía nada que ver con su abuelo ni mucho menos con su madre.

¿Cómo sentirse feliz cuando se había prohibido algo que le había legado su padre? Algo que… ¿para qué negarlo? Al principio había disfrutado y lo había hecho sentir orgulloso de aquél ex Imperio que tenía como padre.

Su sonrisa se amplió, ya sin rastro de amargura ni de satisfacción. Ahora era una sonrisa nostálgica que iba acorde con los recuerdos que se estaban reproduciendo en su mente en aquél momento.

¡Había sido increíble! Él, con apenas cinco años desde que había nacido como la colonia Nueva España y, aproximadamente, tres o cuatro años humanos, observando a su padre mientras éste se enfrentaba a semejante _bestia_… Soltó una risa irónica y algo amarga al pensar esa última definición… No, aquél animal no era la verdadera bestia…

Entrecerró los ojos… No quería llamar "bestia" a su padre tampoco… Podría llamarse bestia a sí mismo ya que en más de una ocasión el mismo había estado en el papel de _matador _(desde que tuvo edad para ello y hasta que "algo" dentro de él lo había hecho sentir culpable por tratar a un pobre de toro de esa forma), pero, por mucho que fuera una palabra correcta en ese caso, no le llamaría de esa forma a su padre.

Suspiró pesadamente, recordando aquella escena de nuevo. "Papá España es increíble" Había pensado en aquello ocasión mientras sus ojos observaban al español con admiración.

Volvió a reír con ironía, ¿qué tenía de increíble torturar a un pobre toro? ¿Qué clase de idiota podía admirar a alguien que hacía eso?

—Perdona, viejo… —murmuró, observando el televisor apagado.

La prohibición en Sonora era sólo el principio… Lo siguiente sería prohibir las corridas de toros en todo el territorio mexicano.

Quizá era una mala comparación, pero así como no estaba bien que su abuelo sacrificara personas e hiciera de ello todo un espectáculo, tampoco era correcto que su padre sacrificara toros sólo para entretener a las masas… Y él, definitivamente, no quería seguir aquella tradición. No quería seguir ninguna tradición que implicara torturar y quitarle la vida a cualquier otro ser vivo, fuera humano o animal.

Estaba decidido… La tortura debía acabar en México. Él se encargaría de eso como representante de la nación que era.

Fin.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Notas finales:** Desconozco la fecha exacta en que se prohibieron las corridas de toros en Sonora, pero la nota que leí es del 3 de mayo de 2013.


End file.
